Mate For a Mate
by UrStewyBomb
Summary: Based in New Moon when Bella has just worked out what Jacob is. Someone shows up in her room and Jacob might just be too late to save the life of the one he loves. One shot R/R


**A/N The first 25 lines of this story are the work of the amazing Stephenie Meyer. Taken from New Moon **

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Please R/R and enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

**Mate For a Mate**

There was something stuck in my throat, choking me. I tried to swallow it down, but it was lodged there unmoving. I tried to spit it out.

"werewolf," I gasped.

Yes, that was the word that I was choking on.

The whole world lurched, tilting the wrong way on its axis.

What kind of place _was _this? Could a world really exist where ancient legends went wandering around the borders of tiny, insignificant towns, facing down mythical monsters? Did this mean every impossible fairy tale was grounded somewhere in absolute truth? Was there anything sane or normal at all, or was everything just magic and ghost stories?

I clutched my head in my hands, trying to keep it from exploding.

A small, dry voice in the back of my mind asked me what the big deal was. Hadn't I already accepted the existence of Vampires long ago-and without all the hysterics that time?

Exactly, I wanted to scream back to the voice. Wasn't one myth enough for anyone, enough for a lifetime?

Besides, there'd never been one moment that I wasn't completely aware that Edward Cullen was above and beyond the ordinary. It wasn't such a surprise to find out what he was-because he so obviously was _something. _

But Jacob? Jacob, who was just Jacob, and nothing more than that? Jacob, my friend? Jacob, the only human I'd ever been able to relate to…

And he wasn't even human.

I fought the urge to scream.

What did this say about me?

I knew the answer to that one. It said that there was something deeply wrong with me. Why else would my life be filled with characters from horror movies? Why else would I care so much about them that it would tear big chunks right out of my chest when they went off along their mythical ways?

In my head, everything spun and shifted, rearranging so that things that meant one thing before, now meant something else.

There was no cult. There had never been a cult, never been a gang. No, it was something much worse than that. It was a _pack. _

A pack of five mind-blowingly gigantic, multihued werewolves that had stalked right past me in Edward's meadow…

So my best friend was a werewolf.

A cold shiver ran up my spine.

What do I do?

I shivered again, this time from the cold. It was always cold in my room but never this cold.

I sat up slowly in bed. It was dark in my bedroom but there was just enough light from the moon to see my window was gaping open. A gust of icy wind blew through into my room and I pulled my bed covers tighter around me whilst struggling to remember if I'd shut my window after Jacob left.

Surely I had, but then why was it open now?

I flung my sheets back and readied myself for a mad dash to the window. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. That's when I saw it.

There was a dark shape sitting motionless on the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

I didn't have time to be frightened because I was suddenly overwhelmed with joy.

Was I dreaming? It had to be _him_, and there for I had to be dreaming.

I reached over to switch on my lamp without taking my eyes off of _him. _

I blinked in the bright light that flooded my bedroom and waited for my eyes to adjust. As soon as I could see I wished I had left my light off.

I stared into the beautiful pale face framed by the wild red hair.

My beautiful illusion hissed menacingly inside my head

This wasn't my angel and some distant feeling told me this wasn't a dream either.

I couldn't move, I couldn't blink, I couldn't even move or make any noise at all.

I could only stare in horror as Victoria casually stood and walked over to look out the open window.

"Haven't seen you in a while Bella," she said in a friendly tone.

Her voice surprised me it wasn't the strong, wild, catlike growl I would have put with the face and stance. It was soft, it was high- a babyish, soprano tinkling. The kind of voice that went with blonde curls and pink bubble gum. It made no sense coming through her bared glistening teeth.

"How have you been?" She asked in her high-pitched voice.

I was going to die. I knew that yet somehow I didn't care.

I wanted to die. If I couldn't be with… Edward- after my little disappointment the hole was starting to ache again- then I would embrace death.

"Don't think like that Bella!" His beautiful velvet voice said angrily. Hearing his voice eased the pain.

I made a mental promise to myself; I wouldn't scream, I would make as little noise as I could. I would do nothing to alert Charlie to the fact that his daughter was being brutally murdered by a sadistic, bloodthirsty vampire who was out seeking revenge for her mates death.

I barely felt it when she sat down right next to me on the bed.

"Not very polite are we," she sighed. "Aren't you even going to say hello?"  
"Help will come," he insisted. "Just don't give up."  
_Help? Help from who?_ I asked him.  
"Don't give up," he repeated. "Not so soon."  
"It appears not," Victoria muttered.  
She turned her body slightly so she was facing me. Her lips parted and pulled up into a terrifying grin that exposed her perfect, sharp, white teeth.  
I was still unable to do anything but watch with terrified eyes as she reached out and placed her stone hand on my throat slowly closing her eyes and letting out a satisfied sigh.  
"I can slightly see what he sees in you," she muttered to herself. "Simply tantalizing I can feel the venom building up in my throat. This might be harder than I thought. Good thing I hunted before I came."  
"Please just kill me now," I managed to choke out.  
She let her hand drop from my neck and tilted her head slightly, looking at me with an amused expression on her perfect face.  
"Com now, Bella," she said softly. "Where is the fun in that? We haven't finished chatting yet."  
"Look," I said quietly, " people are on their way now and when they find you here they're going to kill _you_."  
Why was I practically begging for her to kill me? Any sane person would try to keep the psycho vampire talking so it gave anyone who was planning on rescuing them more time to get to you and rescue you.

Well I have never really been sane. Something was clearly wrong with me. I mean my ex- the hole ached around the edges at the thought of the word but I embraced the pain instead of shying away from it, there was a lot worse to come- boyfriend was a vampire, my best friend was a… werewolf? Oh and I heard voices, well only one but still.  
"You mean the _dogs_?" She sneered ferociously on the last word and I shrank back against the headboard.  
I nodded not trusting myself to speak.  
"They're quite extraordinary aren't they? I had heard stories about them but never actually had the privilege of seeing any, until now of course. Are they friends of yours?"  
Were they? "Yes, and you're outnumbered by them."  
I'd been aiming to sound brave but my voice was just weak and if Victoria hadn't been a vampire she probably wouldn't have even been able to hear it.  
"Hmm," she muttered. "How can you stand the smell?"  
"Huh?" I frowned.  
"They smell quite repulsive."  
I just stared at her blankly.  
Jacob had smelled normal both times I'd seen him since he'd become a… werewolf.

"Maybe it's just me," she mused. "Well let's just get on with it then."

Victoria was just a blur as she stood and reached for my left hand and violently yanked me off the bed.  
I cried out in pain as a bone in my wrist broke with a loud _crack_.

And so my torture began.

She let me drop and I sprawled on the floor gasping and trying to hold back my tears while I cradled my wrist.

"You have your _boyfriend_ to thank for this," she hissed- all traces of kindness gone- stomping down on my leg.  
The crunch of my bones breaking under her foot gave me a sickening feeling of déjà vu.  
I bit down hard on my lip as Victoria grabbed my broken wrist and pulled me to my feet. The pain in my wrist and leg flared up and I whimpered.  
"Where are your friends?" She slammed me up against the wall knocking the breath out of me. My head slumped forward and she placed her cold hand on my neck pinning me to the wall. "They seemed to be quite attached to you…" she drifted off and a puzzled look crossed her face.  
There was silence all through the house except my ragged breathing, frantic heartbeat and… Charlie groaning and muttering to himself as he got up to answer the ringing phone.  
Why was the phone ringing? Who would call at this hour?  
My father was now plonking noisily down the stairs. I looked at Victoria's face to find an evil glint in her burgundy eyes.  
"Please don't hurt him," I pleaded.  
"If he keeps to himself I might not even touch him but if interferes then he is as good as dead."  
She let go of me and I flopped painfully to the floor.  
Victoria chuckled and I glared up at her. I knew what she was planning and I would do everything I could-which wasn't much- to make sure she didn't touch Charlie. He wasn't going to suffer because of my choices.

The soft knock at my bedroom door caught me off guard and I jumped causing pain to shoot through my whole body.  
"Bella?" Charlie asked softly as he stuck his head around the corner of my door.  
"Don't come in dad," I begged. But it was too late; he was edging his way through the door and looking around my dark room for me.  
I thin sliver of light streamed through the gap in the door but both Victoria and I were hidden in the shadows, Charlie wouldn't be able to see us until his eyes adjusted to the dark.  
I could see Charlie's outline as he searched the wall for the light switch.  
"Bella?" He asked again as light flooded the room. "Alice is on the phone." There was a faint hint of disbelief, like he didn't believe his own words. That was understandable though, Alice's family had just up and left a few months ago and we'd had no word from them since. _It will be as though I never existed_. The words echoed through my head but this was just a memory.

Alice must have seen what was going to happen, had she called to warn me not yet knowing that it was too late? Or maybe she had called to see if I was still alive?

I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted and once I could see I saw Charlie staring open mouthed at Victoria.  
"You must be Charlie," she said in her musical voice.

Charlie didn't reply he just stared. His eyes swivelled and came to a stop on me, cowering on the floor, tears streaming down my face.

"What's going…" he drifted off.  
"Get out of here dad!" I croaked wiping my tears away with my good hand.  
"What's going on?" He demanded.  
"Just go!"

He took in the unnatural way my leg was bent and the way I was cradling my wrist and his eyes widened. He took a step forward.  
"No! Dad! Please just leave! Don't worry about me!" I knew he wouldn't listen but I had to try.  
"You look a little uncomfortable there Bella dear," Victoria said kindly.

She walked over to me and I cringed away.  
"Don't…" Charlie said then stopped because he didn't know what to tell her not to do.

Victoria leaned down and scooped me up in her arms making me scream in pain.  
"Put her down!" Charlie shouted.  
Victoria paused and looked at him questioningly. "Is that really what you want?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Put her down!" He repeated.  
"As you wish." She dropped her arms to her side and let me fall to the ground.  
I bit my lip in an attempt not to scream again.  
"I don't know who you are and I don't know what you're doing here but I do know that you are going to come downstairs with me and leave my daughter alone," Charlie said sternly as he knelt down beside me awkwardly patting my cheek.  
"You don't seem very worried about your daughter," Victoria said.  
"She's tough and once I've dealt with you I can see if she's okay." Clearly he didn't know how badly I was injured.  
I lied there in pain as my fathers eyes raked up and down my body.

"Just leave dad," I begged.

"If you were smart you would leave," Victoria told him. "Not that running would stop me from killing you."  
"Please just leave him alone," I moaned.

"Do you know who your speaking to?" Charlie demanded ignoring me. "Do you realise that I am the Forks chief of police?"  
"Not for long," Victoria said in a singsong voice.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Please," I whimpered.

I reached out with my good hand and grabbed Victoria's ankle, tugging as hard as I could on it but like I expected she didn't budge.

"I mean this." She reached down slowly and wrapped her hand around Charlie's neck.

"No!" I screamed.

But before Charlie or I could do anything Victoria twisted her wrist and threw him into the corner.

I scrambled painfully over to where he had landed.  
"Dad?" I whispered grabbing his shoulders and trying to make him sit up.

His head flopped like a fish when I shook him. His neck was limp and bent at an impossible angle. I lowered him back down and wrapped my arms around his shoulders letting my salty tears soak the front of his shirt.

"Dad," I sobbed, "I'm sorry."  
"He can't hear you," Victoria said simply. She sounded bored.

"You think I don't know that!" I screamed getting awkwardly to my feet, trying to ignore the excruciating pain shooting up my leg. I limped slowly toward her.  
Something hard –her fist I think- collided with my stomach sending me flying backwards through the window.

Glass exploded around me but before I was fully outside she grabbed my broken wrist and yanked me back inside, the sharp glass slicing through my arms, legs and back.

"Mate for a mate," she snarled as she laid me roughly on the bed. I bit my lip again to keep from screaming and tasted the sharp metallic taste of blood in my mouth.  
"Seems fair to me," Victoria said.

She knelt down beside my bed and slid her arm under my back and lifting my shoulders off the bed, my head lolled back. She placed her free hand on my cheek turning my face toward her. I winced as she grinned exposing all her perfect, white razor sharp teeth. I could see the thirst gleaming in her eyes in the dim light. They seemed to stand out like beacons in the night.

"True vampire style," Victoria whispered leaning in close.

Her breath washed over me making me feel light headed. It smelt of blood and something sickly sweet.

I didn't have the will to do anything as she pressed her cold stone lips to my cheek then throat.

I felt her lips part against my neck and gasped as she sunk her teeth into my flesh.  
I screamed as her venom began spreading through my veins.

My neck was on fire!

All the other pain was totally drowned out as the fire engulfed my head and shoulders.

I could feel my blood slowly draining as I became weaker and weaker. My eyes fluttered shut and the fire became a distant memory. I passed out but was immediately conscious again although barely.

I was only half aware of the feral snarling coming from my left, or was it my right?

I managed to inch my eyes open just enough to see the giant russet wolf leap through the air toward Victoria.

_Too late, _I thought. _Too late. I love you Jacob Black…_

I drifted again but this time I didn't resurface.

* * *

**Review and tell me wat u think please :) x**

**oh and remember this is a one shot so please don't ask me to continue because Bella is dead and it would be difficult without the main character :) thanksx**

**ANNIE  
**


End file.
